


Thunderbirds

by amberley



Category: Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Newt X Tina, Newt is a Dork, newt & tina - Freeform, newtina, newtina trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberley/pseuds/amberley
Summary: Set sometime after the final battle and before Newt leaves New York in the first movie. This was inspired by that one tumblr post (that I cannot find) where Newt loses a Thunderbird but finds another one.Just Newtina being cute as always :))*Disclaimer: all rights to JKR and Warner Bros!
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, goldstein - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	Thunderbirds

“So tell me about Hogwarts.” 

Her soft voice snapped him out of his temporary daze. They had both been leaning out on the windowsill for quite some time now, secretly enjoying each other’s company. 

He glanced at her in slight wonder and surprise, to find her looking at him, smiling. He stared at her, speechless, as he felt that strange tenderness overwhelm him all over again by the mere sight of her smile. He noticed a small dimple had appeared on the right side of her lips ever so slightly. 

She’s darn pretty. 

No, she’s darn beautiful. 

He watched her talk; how she moved her jaw and collected her words one by one as they spilled from her lips. Her eyes seem to glow with an almost divine fire as she looked down upon the street below. Just like a salamander’s.

He could not possibly begin to understand how men on the street did not act the way they did around Queenie around Tina, begging for her hand. Her complexion, how everything just fitted together so wonderfully and harmoniously, he could only describe as perfection. 

“Newt?”

Realizing that his mouth had been hanging open, he hastily closed it. She tilted her head and lifted her brow at him. Embarrassed, he averted his gaze and blinked rapidly.

“So sorry. What was that? Sorry I didn’t catch it, I, I was just wondering about, well, er…” He trailed off, and he could feel the heat rising in his face.

He heard her chuckle, “Quit apologizing Newt, it’s quite alright.” 

“Oh.” Was all he could manage. He could feel himself sweating from embarrassment. He was rarely self conscious; he had grown used to all the strange looks people gave him. But the woman beside him seemed to have a strange power over him, making him feel thoroughly humiliated just by being in her presence. 

“I was just wondering what Hogwarts was like.” 

She was looking at him again, and this time the dimple was more prominent in her cheek. 

Concentrate, Newt. It’s rude to stare. 

He blinked again. “Oh. Right. Well um…there are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, resourceful. Ravenclaws are intelligent, creative, and individual. Gryffindors are daring, brave, and chivalrous. Hufflepuffs are loyal, patient, and good finders.”

“Which one were you?”

“Hufflepuff.” He couldn’t help but smile, he was still a very proud badger. 

“Interesting. What’s Hufflepuff like?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I dunno, like, did you have a common room?” 

“Well, our common room was certainly very nice. It was right next to the kitchens.” 

Newt heard a chortle burst from her. It sounded like music; even her laughter was beautiful.

“Well that’s certainly very very nice. Did you play Quidditch at school?” 

Newt smiled, “I was a chaser.”

“Oh, wow. I’ve never played Quidditch. I read a book about it once, and I’d love to play. I saw a match one time, but American interest seems to be more centered around Quodpot.” 

“Ah, Quodpot. Did you play at Ilvermorny?” 

Tina grinned, nodding proudly. “Mhm. I was team captain in my seventh year.” 

Newt raised his eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Mm, yeah.”

“Impressive.” 

And they went back to staring out the window again for a while. He couldn’t help but sneak little glances at her. The gentle breeze blew her dark hair against her face, but she did not seem to care. She looked so at ease, so beautiful, like a work of art. 

“Were you always so fond of your beasts?” 

“Sorry?”

He looked at her again, but she wasn’t looking at him. She was still staring out the window, but Newt could see the little smirk on her face. 

“Were you always this fond of your beasts?” this time she pronounced her words more carefully, wearing a slightly amused expression as if mocking him. 

But he did not mind, he did not mind at all. He’d rather be mocked by her than be praised by anyone else.

“Well, I guess you could say so. My mother was a breeder of fancy hippogriffs, and I used to be the one who always fed them. Guess that was how it started. I was known in my neighborhood for being awfully smelly because I spent all my afternoons dismembering horklumps in my room.”

Tina laughed, and he could not help but stare in wonder at her. Tina stared quizzically at him, and realising he had gotten himself in yet another awkward situation, he blinked ferociously at the floor. He heard her giggling.

“Do you have a favorite beast?” the question burst from his mouth as he plucked up the courage to look at her again. 

She looked upwards, tapping her chin and chewing on her lip. He noticed that she seemed to do that quite often when she was thinking about something. Not that it wasn’t attractive; it was very attractive in fact, very attractive indeed. 

“Well first I gotta say the Swooping Evil don’t I? That thing saved my life.” 

The sides of his lips lifted a little. “Ah yes, he’s quite a useful fellow. I’m lucky he likes me though, if he didn’t he wouldn’t think twice about eating out my brains.” 

Tina turned and looked at him, eyes wide, and Newt couldn’t help but be amused at her expression. 

“Well alright. Just that particular Swooping Evil then. And…the Thunderbird.” 

“Frank?” 

Tina snorted, and Newt turned to her, startled. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

But Tina merely closed her eyes and shook her head, a huge grin plastered on her face. He could see her long, dark lashes fanned over her cheeks. 

She sighed. “No, it’s just that you rescue this beautiful, amazing creature, and you decided to name it Frank? Just Frank? Really?” 

Now that she mentioned it, “Frank” did seem like a rather silly name to call a Thunderbird. He had had the same realisation after her comment on Dougal’s name as well. 

“Well…what would you suggest instead?” 

Tina rolled her salamander eyes. “Oh I dunno, maybe something slightly more majestic than just ‘Frank?’”

Newt nodded. “Noted.” He couldn’t help but smile at her, but seeing her face was back to pointing out the window, he did the same. A moment of silence passed between them, but it was not at all awkward. He watched as the muggles hustled by on the street below and wondered what it was like for them. The shop windows were decorated colourfully with posters of mundane products, each differently printed…

“I was a Thunderbird.” 

His head snapped towards her, but she was not looking his way. She had a far away look in her eye and the glistening apartment windows reflected in her fiery, dark pupils.

“I’m sorry?”

She smiled and looked down at her hands. “At Ilvermorny. The four houses are named after magical beasts in America. One of them is Thunderbird, and I was chosen to be one.” 

Newt smiled. “Chosen?” 

“Well at Ilvermorny, statues of magical beasts choose you for a house instead of putting you into one. So it’s possible to be chosen for multiple houses. I was almost a Horned Serpent you know…”

As she talked, he smiled, silently agreeing to himself that if he were fortunate enough to ever encounter another Thunderbird, he would name it after her. 

He found it so wonderful that he had come to America to relinquish one beautiful Thunderbird, only to find another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to read my other old Newtina fics! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
